


The Death of The King

by hoshgay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealousy, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, Multi, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Smart Kageyama Tobio, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshgay/pseuds/hoshgay
Summary: “You’re not the king of the court, Tobio, you never will be.”Hinata Shouyou’s life was turned upside down when he finds a mysterious, blue eyed boy in the school’s gym after hours. Not being able to forget him, Shouyou will do anything to have Kageyama Tobio realise he’s more then the ‘King’.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Positivity

**Author's Note:**

> Very unsure about how this is gonna go, btw Kageyama is smart in this for the plot, I know he’s a resident dumbass :)

_**Positivity** _

That's Hinata Shouyou in a nutshell. A fiery, orange, bundle of joy, that's what his mother always called him. His overwhelming optimism is probably what landed him a place at KSA University (it sure as hell wasn't his grades), it's definitely what landed him as a starter on the schools infamous volleyball team. KSA was one of the top three schools in Tokyo, known for its exceptional sports department. Studying Health and Well Being, something his protective mother made him take in case volleyball didn't work out. As much as she loved and believed in him, the thought of her son failing and having nothing to fall back on scared her. She was a single mother, after all. All after following in one of his favourite senpais footsteps, Nishinoya, he earned a sports scholarship to the university. Despite the threat of losing his scholarship if his grades drop below a B, he is still hyper-focused on volleyball (his mother already started saving up money in case he loses it).

He persevered through middle school alone, never giving up on his dream of becoming the second 'Tiny Giant'. When he got to Karasuno his dream came true. Making friends and rivals, going all the way to play at Nationals. Now his dream is to become a pro volleyball player, hopefully making it to the Japanese Olympic team.

Luckily, he wasn't alone at KSA. His senpais already left Karasuno and were attending the school. Asahi, Suga, Daichi, and Kiyoko were all third years now. Tanaka and Noya were second years, and no one really knows how the two boys made it into the school (despite Noya's scholarship). Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were first years alongside Hinata, surprisingly Tsukki was now a middle blocker on the volleyball team too. Even Kenma decided to follow Hinata here, leaving his boyfriend for his best friend.

Even the best players for Aoba Johsai were attending KSA, Oikawa and Iwaizumi (who quit playing volleyball after his first year at university).

The classes Hinata took were hard, and he often found himself doodling little pictures in his note books and even his text books (drowning out the sound of his professor). There was one good thing about his classes, and that was the handsome black haired boy who sat two seats in front of him in the auditorium. He's barely seen his face, but from his built back and fluffy hair was anything to go off, he was godly. Hinata's poor pansexual heart can barely take it when he runs his large hand through his hair, slamming his fist down if he didn't understand something in the class (which terrified the girl who sat beside him).

Despite Hinata's bold and confident nature, no matter how hard he tried to create a cliche, drama moment, the boy was just never there. As soon as the class ended, Hinata would look up and the boy would be gone. This earned him the title 'Mystery Boy' which was driving Yamaguchi and Kenma crazy.

Hinata did swear, however, to his now captain, Oikawa Tooru, that he wouldn't let anyone distract him. Which is rich coming from the biggest simp ever. Whenever Tooru's boyfriend appeared, practice was seemingly meaningless to him.

_But Hinata won't let mystery boy get in the way of his dreams._

•

"Good receive!"

"Nice kill, Hinata!"

Sweat drenched the red heads forehead, cheeks blushed red, running to jump up along with Tsukishima. Today the KSA Falcons were playing a practice match against the FSC Vultures. At the moment they were losing by a set, and the others were only one point away from a win. It had been an exhausting day, with Kuroo (FSC) arriving early to visit Hinata's roommate (his boyfriend, Kenma), then he forgot about a mock exam, and then tripped in a puddle on his way to practice.

Seeing Akashi and Bokuto (FSC) lifted up his mood, also having been his knee patched up by KSA's manager Yachi. Hopefully he could just tuck himself into bed, playing a random nature documentary on Netflix as he slowly—

"Hinata!" It wasn't the first time he received a ball to the face, but it was the first time he had to sit out as Yachi tended his wounds. "Damn it, I'm gonna be late." She muttered as Hinata winced, her hand pressing down hard. "Eek, sorry, I'm just meant to be meeting my girlfriend later." She smiled sympathetically. Yachi was a nice girl. She was caring, and always carried around a cute pink first aid kit, something she said her best friend bought her. She was also the first friend Hinata made at university, and he honestly doesn't know what he'd do without her. "Oh, the old woman?"

"Shut up, she is in her twenties!"

"Late twenties."

"She is only twenty-five!"

"Besides, you should be more worried about getting back to the dorm, before Kuroo and Kenma get it on." Hinata's eyes flew open, standing up, seeing the couple walking out of the gym. He was not sleeping in the student lounge again because of Kuroo's horny ass. "Kuroo!" He yelled, his legs running as fast as he could, to which the black haired boy looked stunned. "Hinata, don't jum-" The red head dived onto him, pinning him down, waiting to catch his breath. "I swear I was just walking kitten back, I wasn't gonna do anything." A loud laugh echoed behind them, Bokuto watching the two along with Akashi. "That's not what you were saying on the bus here."

"That's not what you were literally just telling me." Kenma mumbled, eyes glued to his phone. Hinata glared down at Kuroo, who smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Chibi-chan. Maybe you should just go the long way ar-ah!" He screamed as Hinata began pulling his hair, his tiny fist pounding his chest. "No! Go to a hotel or something, that's my sanctuary you are tainting!" He yelled, Bokuto ending up pulling his kouhai off of his best friend. "We're staying in a hotel tonight, just come with us." Akashi sighed, patting the small boys head in sympathy, his boyfriend pouting at the words. "B-But you promised-"

"A hotel doesn't sound too bad." Kenma sounded, Kuroo smirking as he wiped down his clothes. "Okay then, lead the way Akashi, make sure our rooms aren't close. I would rather not hear Bokuto whining for praise all night."

Soon the four were gone, leaving Hinata in peace. Making his way back to his dorm, prepared to crash into his pillow and sleep.

"Shit, my jacket." He was sure he left it back at the gym, and decided to run there, it was only a sprint away.

Turns out the gym was much more then a sprint away, Hinata was indeed shattered. A whole volleyball match on top of two back and forth runs was tiring. The door was unlocked, assuming Yachi was yet to leave, he walked in. But froze when he heard a squeak, trainers scraping across the floor. Walking forward, Hinata spotted a tall, black haired boy tossing a ball up. It was perfect, the form, the accuracy, any spiker could hit it perfectly, and guarantee a point. The Orange hair boy don't know what took over him, but he ran, despite his legs feeling like jelly.

He _flew_.

He jumped so high, higher then he ever had before. A gasp echoed throughout the gym, Hinata felt like he was in slow motion. His head turning as his hand came in contact with the ball. Blue eyes stared into his own, he could almost see them sparkle. It was his 'Mystery Boy', if he was infatuated with him before, he down right loves him now. A bang sounded, the ball flying up into the sky as it landed harshly on the floor. Hinata soon back into his feet.

"Who are y-"

He tried to ask, but as he turned, all he saw was a door sliding shut. _Who would of thought mystery boy could get even better?_


	2. Mystery

_**Mystery** _

All Hinata could dream about was those blue eyes, how they widened and shone. The thrill of that moment was bone chilling. He felt like his feet were never going to reach the floor, like he'd stay frozen, his hand placed perfectly against the ball. The beautiful boy who set the ball was perfect, Hinata couldn't deny that. After thinking of purely his back and hair for the past few months, seeing his stone cold face was a game changer. He had to find him. No matter if he had to launch himself onto him in class and lock him up in his own dorm, he'd do anything to hit that toss again.

"Wow, Hinata not eating?" Tsukishima laughed, earning a glare from Yamaguchi. "Don't be mean, Tsukki." Turning to Hinata, who indeed wasn't eating for once. The boy looked deep in thought, soon sighing and hitting his head against the table. "I need to find someone." He muttered, looking up to his two friends pouting. "Lord help them." Tsukishima added, now earning a slap from his boyfriend. "Who?" Yamaguchi asked curiously, smiling to him. "Mystery boy." The latter's smile dropped, and he breathed heavily. "Hinata, you literally see him everyday, just t-"

"This is different, I found him in the gym, playing on his own. And he set this set and it was all 'swoosh' and I just ran and went 'wah' and the ball went 'bam'!" He shook his head rapidly, trying to calm himself down. "It was amazing!" He yelled, the others in the canteen turning to stare at them. "Wait, so mystery boy basically just got more mysterious?" Yamaguchi tried to reason in his head, now ultimately confused with Hinata's own language surfacing. "Well if isn't my favourite kohais." A familiar voice sounded out, smugness lacing every word. A loud bang sounded out as Oikawa slammed his tray down beside Hinata. "Let's go Tadashi, don't want to have to deal with _both of them_." Oikawa looked at him hurt. "I am so hurt, Tsukki."

"Don't call me that."

"Stop teasing your kohais." Oikawa squeaked as a hand squeezed his waist, slightly whimpering as his boyfriends deep voice spoke out. "Well, what's dear Chibi-chan going on about now?" He asked, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima surprisingly not getting up to leave, allowing the other couple to join them. "He found the boy he likes playing alone in the gym, and he wants to 'find' him." Yamaguchi said, picking at Tsukki leftovers. "He was so amazing, he set better then anyone I've ever seen! And he had beautiful eyes, like stars, and flowing black hair, he was so ethereal." Oikawa scowled as Hinata spoke, especially when he spoke of someone being a better setter. "Blue eyes, black hair, and an amazing setter? Why does that sound familiar?" Iwaizumi muttered to himself, Hinata peeking up.

"You know him?!"

"I didn't say that." Iwaizumi commented, beginning to dig into his food. "Maybe you can stalk him." Oikawa smiled, thinking of himself as a genius. "That doesn't sound half bad." Hinata responded, his lack of common sense showing. "Don't stalk him, Sho, just wait it out. Maybe he'll come to you, you tend to have that effect on setters." Yamaguchi responded, Oikawa glaring at the freckled boy, _despite it being true_.

"Yeah, I'll wait it out."

•

Fate _loved_ Hinata Shouyou. He could definitely live his life according to it. He had his bad days, but he always knew a good outcome would come out of it. He once got the flu in his second year of high school, and was bed ridden for two days feeling like shit. No volleyball. No school. No friends, and he even had to stay away from his baby sister because she might get sick too. Despite this, after those two days, Hinata got better pretty quickly, but what shocked everyone was that Hinata's grades boosted up. He went from never being able to pass a test, to passing all of them with a C average. Just like yesterday, Hinata had a horrible day, and then he met the his crush playing volleyball in the dark of the night. Fate is definitely what led him to meet the mystery boy once again.

Hinata studied very little, but the cafe-library situated just off campus was a good spot for peace and quiet. Even with his loud nature, he needed to be able to fully concentrate while making notes and memorising facts. But sat in the back of the small room, was a blue eyed beauty. He had a large hot coffee, and piles of books beside him. There was a small pile of colourful cards, and two pencil cases sat side by side. He was clearly concentrating, his face was scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed. His large hands were running through his hair, Hinata was practically mesmerised (frozen in place).

His boldness soon took over, planning the conversation repeatedly in his head, he strutted over to the man. "Hi!" He blurted out, seeing the boys eyes widen. "Uh." His lips parted, head snapping up and down in a matter of milliseconds. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, we have the same Health class." He added, inviting himself to sit down in front of the boy. "Uh, yeah, I know." The boy had a deeper voice then Hinata expected, it was rough too, like he barely used it. "It was you in the gym last night, right?" Hinata decided to whisper, unsure if the boy was able to even speak louder then a whisper himself. "Don't tell anyone you saw me there, I had permission." He snapped, the red head flinching at the harsh tone. "I-I wasn't saying you shouldn't of been, uh, can I have a name?" Hinata mumbled, slightly shrinking in his chair.

"Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio." Tobio spoke softer. Reaching to take big gulps of coffee. "Your sets were amazing, even though I only saw one. How did you get permission to use the gym?" Hinata asked, cold eyes looking up to meet his. "I-If you don't mind me asking." He added to soften the question, he was unsure of how the boys ahead of him was feeling. "Yachi, she lets me use it while she packs up." His tone soften even more, body becoming less tense. "You know Yachi?" Hinata's eyes widened, if he had known the girl knew his mystery boy, he wouldn't of had to dream about him days on end. "We're pretty close." He reddened as he spoke, Hinata frowned. "She has a girlfriend." Hinata said, voice harsher then he wanted. Kageyama's head snapped up, holding a scowl. His eyes darkened. A shadow appeared on his face, and Hinata swear he could hear cracks of thunder.

"My sister, Miwa."

"Huh?"

"Yachi. She's dating my older sister."

Hinata blushed, his mouth forming an 'oh'. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of assumed. Uh, what are you studying?" Awkwardness hung over the two, Hinata forcing himself to try and change the subject. "For our food and health exam." Kageyama coughed, grabbing more cards to carry on writing. "Shit, I forgot about that, if I don't pass my scholarship is gonna be taken away." Hinata whined, head falling into his folded arms. He heard a sigh, but took no notice as the other carried on making notes, even faster then before. "So, I guess, I should tell you why I wanted to talk to you."

"It wasn't because you were terrified of the random boy playing on his own like a loser?"

"You're not a loser!" Hinata blurted out, Kageyama blushing. "I, actually, uh, as you can see I'm pretty small. I usually have to really get to know and work hard with a setter for them to get me to jump like that, but you did it in seconds. You were just so amazing, it was the perfect set." With his eyes widened, a deeper shade of red was plastered on Kageyama's cheeks. "Why aren't you in the volleyball club? You're better then anyone on my team for miles." Was that a bit rude of Hinata to say? Maybe. Was it true? Yes. "I quit, I only play for fun now." He sadly mumbled, his voice slightly cracking. Hinata stayed silent for a second.

"Can I have a medium hot chocolate to go, please?" Kageyama shouted, the cashier nodding. Hinata was surprised as he asked, seeing as he still had about a half of his coffee left. "Does that mean you can play with me, for fun?" He asked slowly, waiting to see the boys reaction. He tensed, looking over to the waiter who was walking over with the hot chocolate. "Can you put the rest of this in a to go cup as well?" A nod was given in response. "I thought I would of made it clear." He muttered, the waiter returning with the other drink. Kageyama began scribbling on a sticky note, grabbing a pile of notes and the hot chocolate he stood. Standing up, he placed them down in front of Hinata, picking up his own coffee and leaving a wad of money on the table. 

"I quit." And he was gone.

The red head was stunned, looking down at the notes.

_**Use these to study. Drink up.** _


End file.
